Happy Birthday, Champ
by Thee Britty
Summary: It's Randy Orton's birthday and his wife throws him a party but he hates parties. One diva can make him feel sooo much better. ONE-SHOT


**Disclaimer: I don't own Randy or Maria and thankfully, I don't own Spam either!**

**Author's Note: So it's Randy's 28th birthday and well I just love him to death so I mad a ONE SHOT. No, this will NOT have a sequel, no matter how much Dom (101Mizzpoet) threatens to kill me. I didn't really know if I wanted to make Maria be the diva but I did. I like the Mandy pairing. Anyways, Dom, the whole part where I had Randy call Sam babe about made me throw up. Yeah, that's how much I didn't really want to write it. But here's the story. Read and Review please. Enjoy!**

**P.S. Here's another note so that Dom doesn't murder me, I AM working on chapter 3 of It's Just Sex, Right? story. Don't worry it will be out soon. And I'm thinking about working on a Shawn one-shot where he's thinking about his WM match. I swear...every damned feeling that man portrays on tv, I feel it the exact same why. Damn him! He's cursed me! He cried on RAWBritty crying during RAW. Shawn Michaels is excitedBritty getting excited. See! Every emotion he feels, I feel. Somebody probably needs to tell me what's wrong with me...I swear it's a disease...**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY RANDY KEITH ORTON!**

* * *

Randy hated birthdays and she knew that but his wife didn't. He hated it that every time he turned another year older, she would plan some elaborate event at whichever bar that was in the city that RAW was in. She could even somehow get every single Superstar and Diva from every single Roster to be there. He didn't know how but his wife did it. He hated her for that sometimes but he couldn't every really hate his wife; he loved her too much.

Randy groaned as he walked into the hotel from a long night of wrestling at a house show. It was still pretty emotional from Ric Flair's last match. It was different without him being there and every superstar could feel the difference. He went up to the front desk to check in but the lady said there was no room available under his name. He groaned and trudged into the little bar that was in the hotel. The lights were off and he should have expected what was going to happen. The lights flipped on and there was everybody behind his wife.

"SURPRISE!" they yelled. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Randy grimaced. He forced a smile though; anything to please his wife and not to let her know that he secretly disliked the party all ready. He thanked a few of the guys who were telling him happy birthday to his face as he made his way to the bar. He ordered himself a beer and leaned against the bar, looking at his fellow co-workers. His wife, Samantha walked up to him and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Happy birthday, baby," she said, smiling and glowing as if she had done a good job.

"Thanks, babe, I love it," he lied through his teeth.

She smiled before walked away with a bottle of water in her hands; after all she was pregnant and couldn't drink alcohol. Randy watched his wife walked away and he couldn't help but think that he should have told her he didn't like birthday parties. He knew though that she wouldn't listen. She was pigheaded and wasn't going to take no for an answer, as if she'd tell him about the party anyways. She _always_ planned a party for him, every single year.

A couple hours passed and there were still a lot of superstars and divas in the bar room. His wife had gone up to bed after handing him one of the card keys. He chose to stay at the party, after all it is his party. He was standing outside on the porch looking at the pool, thinking things over when _she _walked out. She was probably the most beautiful diva that the WWE could have signed. Her beauty made up for what she didn't do well in the ring.

"Hey, champ, what's up?" she asked smiling at him.

"Oh, not much, just thinking, how about you?" he asked her, turning to finally face the beautiful diva.

"I just wanted to come out here and wish you a happy birthday, after all I haven't really got the chance to without everybody else surrounding you," she said, smiling warmly at him.

"Oh, yeah well thanks. The whole party thing isn't really my thing," I said, waving it off.

"Oh why not?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

Randy looked at her and couldn't help but think that the way the light shined on her face was beautiful. He shook the thought from his head quickly and looked back at the pool.

"I'm not into birthdays that much; it's just another year older," he said with a small shrug.

"You're not that older," she chuckled at him.

"Twenty-eight is getting up there," he sighed.

"What's wrong with getting older? It means you're getting smarter," she pointed out to him.

"No, it just means another year that I get closer to retirement," he sighed again.

"Randy, knock it off; you're still young and you have a lot of years left in you and stop acting like a freakin' emo kid that believes the world is out to get them," she chided him.

He laughed at her choice of words. He wasn't emo; not even close but he hated his birthdays. He always had since he had gotten into this business. He had seen so many careers come to an end 

whether or not he liked them wasn't the case. He respected them behind the scenes because they had paved the way for what he did for a living today.

"I may still be young but retirement can come at any time and at any price," he commented, looking at the pool.

"Randy Orton you need to snap out of it, you are the WWE Champ and the youngest WWE Champion in WWE history. You've made your mark all ready in this business," she claimed as she looked at him.

That was a bad choice of words for her to say. That would only bring Randy down some more. He had made his mark in the WWE all ready and he had the chance to fight some of the best wrestlers of all time.

"That's my point; I've all ready done so much, what more is there for me to do?" he asked looking at the beautiful woman next to him.

"There's a lot for you to do," she said with a small shrug.

"Like what," he scoffed.

"Hold onto the title you have for as long as possible and if you lose it, gain it back and you can even headline some more Wrestlemanias. Randy, keep your chin up, it's your time to shine," she said, patting his back.

"My time to shine? Who am I now? John Cena?" he teased, a smile finally appeared on his face.

"Haha, no, you're Randy Keith Orton, the WWE Champion and it's your birthday, so happy birthday champ," she told him again.

She hugged him close and kissed his cheek before walking back into the bar. He raised two fingers up to his cheek and touched the spot that she kissed.

"Thanks, Maria," he said.


End file.
